jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Pozory mylą/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Haha! I to, to ja rozumiem. Będą głazy do katapult. Śledzik: Mistrzowski chwyt, dziecinko. Twa sprawność nieustannie mnie zachwyca, wiesz? Hehehehe. Łuu! Ależ ty pędzisz. Nie szarżuj tak, bo się spocisz. Mieczyk: Tak jest, smoku. Bosko, strzelamy dalej. I w dół głowa. Szpadka: Tak i w prawo teraz. Mieczyk: Dobra. Pysznie. O to chodziło. Jeszcze raz! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Brawo! Szpadka: Hmm… Jakieś przemyślenia? Mieczyk: A takie, że należałoby mocniej zarysować linię szczęki. Co by kopia nie odstawała zanadto od rzeczywistości. Szpadka: Słusznie. Sączysmark: Moglibyście zająć się, dla odmiany, czymś pożytecznym? Mieczyk: A to twoim, przepraszam, zdaniem mało pożyteczne? Sączysmark: Dobra, mam was dosyć, pajace jedne. Ile to ma lat, że tak się zachowuje? Szpadka: Panie impertynent, niegrzecznie pytać kobietę o wiek, jasne? Mieczyk: Nic dziwnego, że żadna go nie chce. Takie to niewychowane… Dobrze mówię? Astrid: Hahaha. Czkawka: Eee… Moi mili. Spróbujmy uporać się z katapultami przed zmrokiem, proszę. Astrid: Co tam się dzieje? Szpadka: Nie mam pojęcia, ale strasznie mi psuje powieki. Astrid: No już, Wichura. Spokój. Spokojnie. Sączysmark: Ej, smoku, nie wierzgaj tak. Czkawka: Chyba zbliża się coś dużego. Śledzik: Bardzo, bardzo dużego. O Thorze. O Thorze. Czkawka: Dobra, nic tu po nas. Astrid: Wichura! Czkawka: Astrid! Sączysmark! Odetnijcie głazy! Sączysmark: Łatwo powiedzieć, zaplątało się. Czkawka: Szczerbek! Sączysmark: Hę? AAA! Czkawka: Królowa Ognioglist? Sączysmark: Hehehe. Udaję, że się nie boję, żeby smoki się nie bały. Aaa! Hehehehehe. Aa. Hakokieł, ja tu siedzę. Śledzik: Słuchaj. Czy tobie też się wydaję, że… Czkawka: Ta. Coś tu nie gra. Śledzik: Co jej wysokość robi u nas? Czemu zostawiła swoją wyspę? Czkawka: Dobre pytanie. Witam, witam serdecznie. Nic ci nie zrobię. Chcemy się tylko dowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. Sączysmark: Jako, że znam się na smokach, od razu wam powiem, że kobieta chce mi porwać Hakokła. Śledzik: Porwać? Ale gdzie? Po co? Czkawka: Skąd my znamy te szramy? Astrid: Myślisz, że Łowcy? Czkawka: Nie mam pojęcia, ale jej wysokość potrzebuje pomocy. Śledzik: A że z Hakokłem przeżyli swego czasu parę wspólnych chwil, uznała że może mu zaufać. Sączysmark: Skoro wościmość puka po wsparcie, to wsparcie stanie przed nią otworem. Łowcy zadzierają z Królową, tak? To się zdziwią jak im z Hakokłem pokażemy. Mości wysokości, prowadź, nie ma czasu. Nie ociągaj się, smoku. Masz jej siedzieć na ogonie. Gazu! Czkawka: Czekaj, nie pędźcie tak. Sączysmark: A ty się nie wtrącaj. Królowa przyleciała do nas, rozumiesz? Damy sobie radę. Czkawka: Nikt w to nie wątpi, dacie radę, jestem tego pewien. Ale kto pakuje się w paszcze Łowców, temu mogą przydać się posiłki. Sączysmark: Zgoda, ale żeby było jasne, to wy jesteście posiłki, a to my szefujemy tej kochni. My nocujemy, zgoda? Wiśta, z całej pary, wio, smoku! Czkawka: Eee… Czujecie to? Astrid: Czujemy co? Śledzik: Ja tam nic nie czuję. Mieczyk: Czemu on nie może prosto z mostu? Czkawka: O spokój mi chodzi. Ani śladu statków, ani Łowców. Sączysmark: Nie ważne co jest grane, musimy jej pomóc. Pędem, Hakokieł. Czkawka: Uwaga, czujność na 100%. W tych jaskiniach może znaleźć się dosłownie wszystko. Mieczyk: Rzekł Czkawka Oczywistoustny. Szpadka: Czasem mi się wydaję, że to my tu mamy po kolei, wiesz? Astrid: Żadnych strzał, zero bałaganu, ani śladu Viggo ani Rykera. Nic nie rozumiem,. Sączysmark: Ale sama się przecież nie podrapała. Jeśli to nie łowcy, to na pewno coś równie fajnego. Śledzik: Ee… słuchajcie. Mam jakieś dziwne uczucie, że nie jesteśmy sami. Sączysmark: O co chodzi, wasza wysokość? Astrid: Co to za stwór? Mieczyk: Co tam masz? Śledzik: Nie widać? Smocze karty. Miesiącami nad nimi siedziałem. Czkawka: O kurcze. Człowieku, genialne. Śledzik: A wiesz, że wiem? No. Patrz. Wypisałem klasy smoków, rozmiary, maksymalne prędkości. Cała wiedza o smokach pod ręką i w porządeczku. Czkawka: Ekstra! Sączysmark: Panowie, znajdźcie sobie hobby. Śledzik: Czułem to. To Jaskiniowy Rabuś. Nigdy go na żywo nie widziałem. Łuhuhu. Tajemnicza klasa. Nieźle. Hohoho. Czkawka: Ee, Śledzik? Podzielisz się z nami, czy… Śledzik: Hehehe. Jaskiniowy Rabuś to jeden z przedstawicieli klasy tajemniczej. Wyrzuca inne smoki z gniazd i gości się w ich kryjówkach. Astrid: To okropne. Po co? Śledzik: Tego akurat do końca nie wiem. Bo ciepło? Bo szuka domu? Bo się boi? Astrid: Średnio mi się widzi, żeby taka wielka bestia miała się czegokolwiek bać. Czkawka: Czyli dlatego Królowa przyleciała po pomoc. Nie była w stanie sama pozbyć się intruza. Sączysmark: Bla, bla. Mamy łobuza? Mamy. To weźmy się do roboty i wykokośmy stąd te jego koślawe gnaty. Śledzik: Czekaj! Nie kokosiłbym! Sączysmark: Uważaj, Hakokieł, uważaj. Astrid: Och! Matko, ile ich jest? Śledzik: Jeden, ale za to szybki jak wiatr. Co dziwne, bo mały to on nie jest. Czkawka: ŚLEDZIK! Mordko, działaj! Uwaga! Sączysmark: Ach. Nawet nie próbuj. Ej, co to za ohyda? Mieczyk: I to się nazywa, siostro, gorejący ocean doskonałości. Astrid: Ach! Nie przedrzemy się przez płomienie. Mieczyk: I szumiał sobie ocean, ale przyszła Astrid i otworzyła usta. Śledzik: Oo! Och! Astrid: Ach! Czkawka! Czkawka: Oo! Sączysmark: I koniec tego! Zmywamy się! Śledzik: Uch. I wpadliśmy w sam środek boju o terytorium. Czkawka: Dobra, kochani. Królowa potrzebuje pomocy. Musimy obmyślić… Sączysmark: O nie, nie, nie. Nie ma czasu na obmyślanie. Teraz to trzeba działać, dlatego przyszła do mnie, a nie do ciebie. Czkawka: Jasne, oczywiście, święta racja, ale… Sączysmark: Uratowała Hakokłowi życie. Jorgensonowie zawsze spłacają swoje długi i to właśnie nasz plan, słyszysz? Po prostu ocalimy jej życie. Czkawka: Nie rozumiesz, że sam nie dasz rady. Sączysmark: Kiedy nie jestem sam. Mam Hakokła. I jeśli łaska, to się nie wtrącaj. Smoku, do boju. Patrz, jest. Miłościwa pani, Królowo, ściągnęłaś tu nas na pomoc, jak rozumiem, i… Ty, popatrz, nasza dama znalazła skrót. Świetny pomysł. Jakoś nie widać tu ani śladu Rabusia. Kurcze, głęboko. Chyba w życiu nie byłem tak głęboko. I nie wiem czy mi się tu podoba. To co smoku, wracamy? Przestań! Dobrze, w porządku, tylko myślałem na głos. Rozważałem różne opcje. Od myślenia do działania daleka droga. Czkawka: Musimy się tam jakoś inaczej dostać. Śledzik: Przecież myśmy tu byli, pamiętacie? Do dolnych jaskiń było przecież parę różnych wejść. Astrid: Śledzik ma rację. Kojarzę ten tunel. Jestem pewna, że robi pętlę. Czkawka: Mordko, lecimy. Sączysmark! SĄCZYSMARK! Błagam, niech się znajdzie. Śledzik: Łuh! Łuh! Czkawka: Halo, a ten skąd się wziął? Śledzik: Prawda? Przecież tu jest tylko jedno wejście. Mieczyk: A może ten stwór to potrafi się tak rozpłaszczyć, że przeciska się przez szczeliny w skałach? Śledzik: Ech! Mieczyk: No co? Całkiem fajnie wymyśliłem. Czkawka: Dobra, cicho, musimy go obezwładnić. Astrid: Atak. Czkawka: Aa, no nie no, prawie. Śledzik: O fuj, a co on wyprawia? Czkawka: Patrz. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Ble. Mieczyk: Paskudztwo. Nawet mnie to obrzydza. Śledzik: Oho. Ohyda i nie chce zejść i cały się klei. Czkawka: Mieczyk, Szpadka, nie! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aaa! Szpadka: Zabolało. Mieczyk: Ał. Czkawka: Bądźcie czujny, ta maź jest strasznie łatwopalna. Śledzik: Sztusia, uważaj! Czkawka: Spróbujcie nie oberwać. Proszę, bo nas usmaży. Astrid: Słuchaj. Bardzo chętnie, ale nie ma się gdzie schować. Czkawka: Zauważyłem. Sączysmark: To teraz wszystko jasne. Wredny łobuz nie wykurza sobie smoków od tak, dla zabawy. Łobuz wykurza smoki dla jaj. Tu chciał się dostać. Tego szukał. Szukał młodych. Łachudra jeden, nie smok. Dlatego do nas przyszła, mały. Bo możemy jej pomóc. I wiesz co ci powiem? Pomożemy. A czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz? Pomóż jej. Ja cię, jakie to leniwe. Aa. A. Ja? Taki zaszczyt? Serio? Ja Sączysmark? Hehe. Wiesz, że jestem nieodpowiedzialny? No dobra, w porządku, nie ma sprawy. Dam radę. Dam sobie radę. Eee… Słuchajcie! Hej! Coś mi się tu, jakby, trochę wykluwa. Nie znam się na tych sprawach. Ja cię kręcę, Hakuś, ty to widzisz? Maleństwo, maciupinka taka. Miał. Jaki Ryczek i nawet jeszcze nie umie parzyć. Babci, łapci, maluch jedny śpi. Śpij jak aniołek z kości i byczej krwi. A rano siekierkę do rączek weźmie swych. Ciach, porozcina na ćwiartki wszystkich złych. Mama mi to śpiewała, wiesz? Jakie to małe i urocze, i… GORĄCE! Aaa! Zabierzcie to. Ehehehehe., Babci, łapci, daruj mi, nie chciałem. Lala. Hehe. He. Mieczyk: Siostra. Wierz lub nie, ale chyba nareszcie wywiało mi ten katar. Śledzik: O Thorze. O Thorze. O Thorze! Aaa! Nie, proszę nie rób mi nic. Och. Co się dzieje? Czkawka: Jaja! Śledzik: Maluchy? Mieczyk: Kolacja! No co? Pasowało. Może nie do rymu, ale rytm zachowany. Czkawka: No jasne, jaja Królowej. Astrid: Dlatego nie chciała opuszczać kryjówki. Śledzik: O nie, nie dostaniesz jaj! Czkawka: Brawo. Dobra robota. Astrid: Nasz brzydki pan raczej sobie dzisiaj nie poje. Mieczyk: Jak to? Nie będzie kolacji? Astrid: Nie o tobie mowa. O smoku. Czkawka: To co? Zastanówmy się teraz, jak się go pozbyć na dobre. Spróbuję go obezwładnić, a nuż się uda. Śledzik: Och. O ludzie. Widzieliście to? On… on rozpłaszczył się jak żaba. Mieczyk: I przecisnął się przez szczeliny. Ha! Nie mówiłem? Szpadka: Ale oczywiście, bliźniaka nikt nie słucha. Mieczyk: A bliźniak wie wszystko i wszędzie. Szpadka: A bliźniak widzi wszystko i wszędzie. Mieczyk: A bliźniak słyszy wszędzie i wszystko! Astrid: To może bliźniak wie, jak się przecisnąć przez skały? Mieczyk: Bliźniak wie… że nie wie. Przykro mi, jak nie wiem to akurat nie wiem. Sączysmark: Ach, trzeba je stąd zabrać. Jak najszybciej. Tak, oczywiście, ja to chyba mam pecha. CI, ci, cichutko. Dobrze? Ni… Nie krzyczymy. Trochę znam się na smokach i, dobrze radzę, nie drzeć się teraz. Cicho, maluszki moje, cicho sza. Bo zaraz przyjdzie tu bestia zła. Wtedy po nas będzie już. Rzuci bestia nas na piekielny ruszt. Aach. Czemu dzieci muszą być takie wredne? Astrid: To bez sensu, nie przebijesz się. Możemy sobie strzelać i strzelać, nic to nie da. Śledzik: No dobra, ale innej drogi nie ma. Musimy się przedrzeć. Czkawka: He-hej, bliźniaki. Mówicie, że bliźniak nie wie? Przecież bliźniak wie. Mieczyk: Ale na serio wie? Czkawka: Oj, na swego wie. Mieczyk: No właśnie. Bliźniak zawsze wie. Szpadka: Pomóż, bo straciłam wątek. Mieczyk: Też straciłem, ale udawaj, że jest okej. Czkawka: Bo gdyby bliźniaki przypomniały sobie jak to wszystko wiedzą i jak fantastycznie potrafią rzeźbić, chętnie będziemy podziwiać. Mieczyk: No przecież. Skoro publiczność się domaga… Bliźniaczko? Szpadka: Niech żyje sztuka dla sztuki. Mieczyk: Niech wybucha co ma wybuchać! Sączysmark: Dobra towarzystwo, zaczyna się. Nasza trójka kontra giga paskuda, glutowate ohydztwo, stwór nad stwory. Chociaż… wasza dwójka też by sobie poradziła. Już, już, spokojnie, tylko głośno myślę. No to raz Smarkowi śmierć. Cześć, łobuzie. Fajnie, że w końcu wpadłeś. Czekaliśmy na ciebie. Wasza wysokość, teraz! No dobra, nie za wiele to dało. Przyjacielu, jest plan B? Nie ma? Szkoda, no bo to taka ładna literka. I za to cię kocham! Hę? Ej no nie, no, jeszcze dychasz? Hakokieł, maluchy! Aa! Słuchaj, smoku. Bierzemy się w garść. Sprawa jest poważna. Nie dopuścimy potwora do maluchów. Nic się nie martw, słodziaku. Wujek Smark i kuzyn Kieł dadzą radę. Czkawka: Sączysmark! Sączysmark: Jestem, ale nie pchajcie się tu. Czkawka: Oczy i uszy otwarte. Uważajmy na breję. Mieczyk: Breja jak breja, ale to tu, to co leci? Co powiesz na to? Czkawka: Ła! Sączysmark: Gdzie ty lecisz?! To jest wojna! Na wojnie się walczy! Nie głupie, próbują połączyć moce. Ach! Ooo. Aa! Ha? Ha? Dobre, wypalili śmierdzielowi gluta. Ha! Proszę bardzo. I co? Zrabował rabusia. Pokażmy mu, gdzie gady zimują. Aaa! O nie. Trzeba przyznać, walczy dzielnie. Czkawka: Zaproponowałbym wsparcie. Sączysmark: Hahaha! Bomba. Ale bez szaleństw. Tylko wspieracie, jasne? Czkawka: O tak, znamy swoje miejsce. Szpadka: Wygraliśmy! Mieczyk: I sukces, jest porządeczek. Sączysmark: No wiem, nie mów. Znowu cię nie posłuchałem. Czkawka: Co? Nie prawda. Przecież nic ci nie kazałem. Sam się w to wpakowałeś. Sączysmark: Czemu mnie nie powstrzymałeś? Czkawka: A co? Posłuchałbyś się? Sączysmark: No raczej wątpię. Czkawka: No to o czym my tu gadamy? Sączysmark: No wiesz, w sumie to mogłem zginąć. Czkawka: Mogłeś, ale nie zginąłeś. Za to uratowałeś Królowej życie i to całkiem sam. Bohaterze ty. Sączysmark: Hehe. Dzięki za posiłki. Ach. Mieczyk: Koniec wieńczy dzieło. Tylko nas stać na artyzm tego pokroju. Zwie się to oto :Sączysmark, któremu katar i rabuś niestraszny”. Hy. Aż dech zapiera. Astrid: Eee… A dlaczego „katar i rabuś”? Nie rozumiem. Szpadka: Jak czemu? Bo Smark. Hehehehehe… Mieczyk: Załapałaś? Dech zapiera? Specjalnie daliśmy ten katar, żebyście nie pytali :A czemu katar”, a my na to „Bo on jest Sączysmark i mu dech zapiera”. Sączysmark: Kochani, mnie się podoba. Chociaż… Astrid… Myślisz, ze oddali cały urok i słodycz mojego podbródka? Astrid: Och. Trzymajcie mnie mocno. Czkawka i Szpadka: Hehehehe. Sączysmark: A jak się tak lepiej przyjrzeć to i włosy nie te, i brwi jakieś niejakie, oczy nie takie jak trzeba, a uszy odstają bez sensu. Mieczyk: Hehehe. To naprawdę był fajny dzień. Sączysmark: … a usta? To mają być usta? Kategoria:Scenariusze